¿Severus Snape fue a el cielo o al infierno?
by florsilvestre96
Summary: En el cielo hay un total descontrol, no saben a donde enviar a Severus Snape si a el cielo o al infierno . ¿Por que tuvo que morir? ¿Que pesan mas los actos bueno o los malos que cometió? Solo hay una solución :se ira a juicio. Lo malo es que hay dos idiotas que reclaman su alma.


Severus Snape nunca imagino que la muerte se sentiría así, siempre imagino que sería como caer en la más profunda obscuridad de un abismo; pero en su lugar se sintió como flotar en el agua sin mojarte, "_morir es extraño" _pensó. Púes era sentir sin sentir, paz sin paz y calidez sin calidez. Extrañó pero excitante. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos. Su cuerpo si es que era su cuerpo, ¿o seria su alma?, bueno sea lo que sea, por desconcertante que suene se sintió en sincronía, si esa era la palabra, en sincronía con todo lo que conoció paz, guerra, felicidad, agonía, risa y silencio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue parte de todo y de nada.

Y al abrir los ojos no fue un blanco abrazador lo que vio si no nubes _¿abra nubes en el cielo? ¿El cielo está en las nubes? ¿O se encontraba en acostado sobre una?_, avanzo por un desconcertante camino que parecía hecho de ¿hielo?, que formaba hermosas y mágicas figuras, la nieve caía pero su contacto no quemaba por el frio todo eran simplemente puro. Rosas negras dibujaban el contorno del camino que sabía de alguna manera debía de seguir y a cada paso que daba se volvían de un rojo intenso.

Avanzo distraída mente sin saber a dónde llegaría y de repente golpeo con algo, más bien dicho con alguien era un hombre alto, con túnica blanca y de barbas y cabello castaño muy corto, que cargaba con una libreta. De repente el paisaje que estaba observo al despertar desapareció y en su lugar frente a él estaba una gran puesta hecha de hielo y plata, de oro y diamantes, zafiros y gemas que en lo alto sostenía una leyenda _"solo los justos serán capaces de entrar"._

-¿Nombre?- pregunto el extraño hombre,

-Severus Snape- respondió, _¿qué rayos pasaba aquí?_

-Al fin llegas te estábamos esperando-respondió y dio una sonrisa gigantesca, el ser saco una llave dorada y metió en la cerradura-tengo que decirle señor que tiene aquí muchos fans, todo mundo está esperando su llegada, ¡si seré la envidia de Gabriel cuando me vea llegar con usted!- avanzo sin preguntar una vez la puerta abierta y trato de ignorar a el hombre parlanchín. ¡Vaya que si esto era en cielo era horrible!, ¡estaba en Hogwarts!

-¡Esto debe de ser un error!, ¡quien quisiera que su cielo fuera una escuela, exijo hablar con Merlín, Jesucristo, Buda!-grito.

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto el hombre desconcertado.

-¡Quien quiera que esté a cargo exijo hablar con él!-esto sí que era el colmo moría mostrando su lado vulnerable frente a San Potter y terminaba en el lugar en que paso la mayoría de su Vida.

-Tranquilizase señor debe de saber que en el cielo…

-Momento señores-exclamo una tercera voz, _¡esto parece una jodida reunión, ni en el cielo dejan a uno en paz!_

-¿Qué quieres Lucían?

-Mira Rafael, no es de Ángeles andarse robando las almas de otros.

-¿De qué hablas?-frunció el ceño el hombre de cabello castaño que ahora sabía que se llamaba Rafael; a el otro que llevaba una camisa que decía THE BEATLES con una chaqueta de cuero encima y nos pantalones roídos.

-Que si mira que me ha llegado un mensaje de texto diciendo que una alma llegaba justo cuando estaba con Matilde y la estaba desnudando para poder…

-¡CALLATE, ESO NO SE DICE!- hay no Severus murió y en el cielo son más incompetentes que en Neville en sus clases de pociones.

-Si que mire que hasta en la libreta negra dice que un tal Snape, se va a el infierno, ¡eres tu pues nos vamos!- Severus Snape quería matarlos a los dos y trato de contar hasta 10

_10_

-Momento Lucían en la lista dice que al cielo y a el cielo se va-Dijo Rafael con el ceño tan fruncido que se le formo una tonta uniceja.

_9_

-No me jodas Rafael, aquí dice infierno-dijo Lucían señalando una libreta negra que tenia de portada una chica sin nada de ropa.

_8_

-No me vengas con tus cosas .Maldito demonio esta es otra de sus tácticas para robarnos almas.

_7_

-Robar, estas acabando con mi paciencia, me lo llevo-y sujeto a Severus de un brazo.

_6_

-¡Eso sí que no!, ¡este se va con migo!-dijo Rafael como un niño pequeño y lo tomo de otra mano.

_5_

Los dos comenzaron a jalonearlo de lado contrario

_4_

-¡Mioooooo!-grito Lucían como si estuviera en una batalla.

3

-No mío, mío, Lucían suelta.-Repetía Rafael como un niño pequeño.

_2_

-Jodido ángel que lo sueltes.

-Vete al infierno.

-De ahí vengo.

-Es mío, demonio suelta.

_1_

Y Severus trató de controlarse como nunca, Snape pudo haber sido muchas cosas pero ponerse de enemigo de un Ángel y un demonio era de las cosas que prefería evitar. Pero los gritos que soltaban, como lo jalaban y sobre todo que se comportaban como sus alumnos acabaron con su paciencia, deseaba matar a un ángel y demonio.

-¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito y los dos seres los soltaron a el mismo tiempo y lo miraron desconcertados.-DEJEN DE JODERME Y A DONDE MIERDA VOY A PARAR?, ¡CIELO O INFIERNO DECIDANSE!-Rafael en el futuro dirá que miro como le salía humo por la nariz y Lucían que estaba frente a el nacimiento de un nuevo demonio.

-Que genio-dijo lucían

-Solo queda una cosa que hacer-respondió Rafael limpiándose una lagrimilla. Y Lucían y Rafael se voltearon a ver.

-Severus Snape serás juzgado por tus actos frente a en gran tribunal de Ángeles y demonio-dijo Lucían socarronamente.

-¿Y eso es?

-Quiere decir que te juzgaremos para saber si vas a el cielo y el infierno-Dijo Rafael y chasqueo los dedos.

Cuando Severus abrió los ojos de encontraba en algún tipo de sala que le recordaba a las que había en el ministerio de magia del lado izquierdo había ángeles del derecho demonios, la sal era una réplica exacta de cuando juzgaron a Potter excepto que todo era blanco y de color vino; frente a él se encontraban siente lugares de jueces, el del centro un poco más alto, tres hombres a la izquierda y tres a la derecha y al centro una ¡Niña!, una niña lo juzgaría estaba frito, a pesar de ser maestro Severus Snape no se llevaba bien con los niños esto tenía que ser una tonta broma.

-¡Que rayos!, ¡y mi abogado!- Dijo pero todo mundo lo ignoro detrás de él se encontraba Rafael en la silla del pasillo.

-No hay abogado se te juzgara por tus actos cometidos en la tierra, así que pasaran personas que influyeron en tu vida a hablar de ti y en base a eso el gran jurado tomara una decisión.

Bueno pensó Severus seguro que salía directito a el cielo. Dé seguro uno que otro ex alumno pasaría a hablar bien por él, sí sabía lo que le convenía o si no ya vera. La niña se levantó y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer de 20 años, con largos cabellos rubios.

-El gran tribunal de Ángeles y Demonios inicia sesión con el caso de Severus Snape, debido a la aparición de su nombre en ambas listas del camino a su muerte, la corte llama al primer ser en este caso James Potter. Y es susodicho entro con paso lento y seguro a una silla a un lado de jueces y público, levantando los suspiros de unas cuantas angelitas y demonias. Sé puso en el lugar que le indico un demonio y lanzo una sonrisa a Snape, mientras todos se sentaban.

Y Severus se puso tan pálido que pensó que recobraría el color en su estadía en el infierno.


End file.
